Jam's Midnight Ride
by White Shade
Summary: Jam can't sleep so he takes a ride on his snowboard. He notices he's not the only one out at this time of the night...


A/N: This is my first SK fanfic, and the idea just came to me today. This is just a one shot, but tell me what you think of it!

Jam's Midnight Ride

Jam couldn't sleep tonight. He knew he had school tomorrow and if he didn't sleep, he wouldn't be focused. If he got another D on a math test, his parents were going to kill him. Not literally, but they'd be pretty mad. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window. There was more snowfall tonight, but it wasn't a blizzard or anything. Jam got out of bed.

_I can't sleep, so it seems worthless to try anymore,_ Jam thought. He wasn't overexcited about anything. He didn't have any plans to be excited about! Staring out the window some more, Jam's urge to take a ride out on his snowboard grew larger.

_Maybe just one lap around Snowboard Street would do it for me,_ he thought to himself. He dug into his closet to get out his snowboard gear, and he made sure to be quiet as he did so. He didn't want to wake his parents or anyone else.

After he dressed, he went quietly downstairs to get his board. He always kept it out, for it was his transportation to school every day. He grabbed it from the chair it was up against on the way out the door.

It was way colder outside than it was during the daytime, so Jam zipped his coat all the way up. He put on his hat as a final touch, and he got on his board. Jam began his ride along Snowboard Street.

Not that he could go too far. His house was more towards the end of the street, and he knew that the lift wouldn't be in operating at this time of the night. Jam reached into his coat pocket, feeling something was in there. It was his i-pod!

_Perfect,_ Jam thought. Now he could listen to music if he was by himself anyway. He stopped near a red brick house to put the earbuds in his ears. Then, he was off again.

To his surprise, he found the lift was indeed working this time of night! Perhaps Mr. Dog forgot to shut it off before he went home. Jam rode the lift to the top of Snowboard Street. After a few tricks and jumps, he passed Slash's house and came upon Linda's mansion.

Jam always played along with Slash when he played tricks on Linda. Sometimes, he thought Slash went a little overboard, but other times, Slash could pull of a funny one. His favorite time was the newspaper delivery. He'd landed his perfectly, but Slash accidentally hit Linda in the face. Without meaning to, Slash had made her very angry. She stomped her foot as she always did when she was mad, and then she ran after Slash.

_Linda gets mad a lot, especially when she doesn't get her way, _Jam thought. He rode past her house and up the steep, colorful ramp. Two of them actually. After that, he decided to skip Damien's house. The alien was a bit too weird for Jam. As he made the turn, he looked up at the sky.

There was clear view of the millions of stars in the sky, and for once, Jam thought about them. Since he didn't listen much in astronomy, so he'd forgotten what the stars were made of, but he did remember that some of those stars no longer existed. Still, he could see them in the sky.

He came upon Nancy's house next, but he saw that he wasn't the only one up this late. He slowed down and hid behind the mailbox of a house next door. Nancy had her gear too, and she was looking around. In a few minutes, she was off too, but she hadn't seen Jam.

He wondered where she was going, so he decided to follow her. She was heading to Jingle Town it seemed, the next small city after Snowboard Street. Jam followed Nancy as she rode on her butterfly painted snowboard over to Jingle Town. She took the lift to the top, and Jam debated on whether or not he should follow her any further.

_She'd hear the lift for sure, and then she'd see me,_ he thought. So, he held off until she was out of sight. Then, he took the lift, hoping she didn't hear him and if she hadn't, that he'd still be able to follow her.

When he reached the top, he couldn't see her, but he heard her make a jump and do a couple of tricks. He followed her voice and after a fan, Jam had caught up to her. They rode through Jingle Town at this time of night, and Nancy took the way through the town while Jam took a shortcut through the small forest a little farther out. He slowed down and watched Nancy come out from the town and into the field. He saw her stop in the open field.

Jam hid behind a mound of snow and got off his board. He saw her do the same. There was a pink rabbit in the road and Jam remembered how much Nancy loved animals. She sat with the bunny for a little while, and she fed him some carrots. The bunny seemed found of Nancy, and Jam was afraid to come out from his hiding place. After all, he had snuck around after her. Nancy held the bunny and she seemed really happy with it.

Jam couldn't see what else she was doing, for he was too far away, but then the bunny hopped away. Nancy sighed and smiled as she watched it return to the snow. She heard a rustling noise, and she looked behind her. Jam!

Jam had tripped over his board and exposed his hiding place! Nancy gasped.

"Jam?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, what?" he replied, coming out of the snow mound.

"You...followed me?" Nancy asked.

"Maybe," Jam answered. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," Nancy said. "I...was...checking on something."

"What were you doing with the rabbit?" Jam asked.

"Um..." Nancy stuttered. "I was out late one night and I cam upon this poor little bunny. It looked like she had a wounded foot. So, I tried to get her to come closer to me and I fixed her cut. I came to...take the bandage off."

"Oh," Jam said. There was a silent moment between the two of them until Nancy asked what Jam was doing out this late and following her!

"I couldn't sleep, and I saw you come out of your house. I was wondering where you were going," Jam explained.

Nancy smiled and mentioned that they had school tomorrow, and both of them would be tired. They laughed and they left Jingle Town together.

"I can't wait until Christmas," Nancy said.

"Me either! I get lots of presents, and we don't have school!" Jam exclaimed. Nancy laughed at his response as they rode back onto Snowboard Street. They came upon Nancy's house first, for they rode back the way they came from Jingle Town.

"Well, this is my stop. See you later Jam," Nancy said.

"See ya Nanc," Jam replied and she went back inside.

Jam rode up the street until he came upon his house. He was plenty tired by now, and he brushed the snow off his board before going in the house, as his parents always told him to. They got mad whenever he dragged too much snow into the house. Jam sat on the couch in his living room by the warm fireplace where his black cat, Molasses, was curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Jam laid down on the couch, yawning. He saw the clock read 1:30 am. It was the last thing he remembered...he'd fallen asleep on the couch shortly after that.


End file.
